


Book Commentary: The Secret Journal of Ichabod Crane

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [28]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Katrina Crane, Ichabod Crane/Katrina Van Tassel
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Entry Dated October 4

  * This is basically a short rehash of the first season of _Sleepy Hollow_ on Fox told by Ichabod. So, spoilers for that, too?
  * “One barely knows where to start.” Oh, Mr. Proper Grammar… _One_ barely knows where to start? This is _your_ journal. Just say _I_ barely know where to start.
  * So, yeah, this is right at the beginning of the pilot when Ichabod first wakes up and gets arrested for the sheriff’s murder, and he has no idea what’s going on.
  * OK, yeah, the Headless Horseman’s back and is the one who killed the sheriff, but it does kinda sound crazy.
  * The bow tattoo is bad.
  * Ichabod knows the story about Benjamin Franklin and the kite, lived through the time period that it happened, but still doesn’t know that the whole story is an urban legend and that the electricity would’ve killed Franklin? (I saw that last bit on _Mythbusters_.)
  * Yeah, Ichabod’s way behind on his American history from being supposedly dead for over 200 years.
  * Why the specific Bible verse? (I’m asking both as a “this’ll definitely get answered later” thing and an “I’m actually way behind on the show” thing.)
  * Of course there’s a paranormal element to the Revolutionary War because of course there is.




	2. Entry Dated October 5

  * So the Ichabod/Katrina ship is a canon thing.
  * The Dream Katrina thing is weird.
  * Katrina put Ichabod in a magic-Rip-van-Winkle-coma-thing, Ichabod’s back because the Horseman’s back, and Ichabod and possibly Abby are the two Biblical Witnesses. Or something.
  * “Perhaps General Washington knew more than he was telling me when he made his remarks about the true stakes of the war in the colonies…” No shit, Ichabod…
  * The Horseman hates the sun. Right.
  * Also, Ichabod and Abby have to get rid of the Horseman’s head and rescue Katrina. Great.
  * What’s the deal with Reverend Knapp?
  * No, but John Cho’s character dying and coming back so much was ridiculous.
  * Yeah, I really need to rewatch the first season…




	3. Entry Dated October 6

  * Hoo boy, this is about to be a long one. Also, I think it’s still technically set in the episodes of the show that I have seen?
  * So, Ichabod’s, like, released but Still Suspicious But The Cops Can’t Really Do Shit About It.
  * Oh, yeah… I remember this bit. Ichabod’s all confused by modern technology still.
  * And the Headless Horseman is the Horseman of Death and Ichabod and Abbie have to wait for the other three Horsemen of the Apocalypse because of course they do. (OK, when I watch the show, the whole idea is fun to watch. When I see it all written out, the whole thing kinda sounds as ridiculous as Abbie thinks.)
  * So, from Ichabod’s notes on mirrors and superstitions: They are spoopy.
  * And now… OK, screw it, I’m referring them by the popular ship name “Ichabby” when they’re in the same scene even though I ship Ichabod/Katrina so far… And now, Ichabby is allowed to investigate the supernatural shit that are the deaths of Sheriff Corbin and John Cho. With a time limit, because those are fun.
  * Yeah, Ichabod’s still weirded out by modern technology. (Also, even though saying that “mentally feeble” people can’t get guns would fit Ichabod’s archaic slang, that’s… a pretty yikes way of saying someone’s mentally ill.)
  * OK, on this drawing of the Headless Horseman… I gotta say, the historical costumes on this show were awesome. ~~How accurate they really are, I can’t say, but here’s hoping they’re close enough…~~
  * “Katrina wasn’t a witch… was she? She would’ve said. Right? RIGHT?” BWAHAHAHA… Man, if she wasn’t a witch, how would you explain… everything? (On a related note, this Serilda chick is Important.)
  * Yeah, Serilda’s Not Completely Dead Yet because of course not.
  * OK, so, in Sheriff Corbin’s records, he totally knew about the rival covens involving Katrina and Serilda. Because of course he did.
  * From these copies of the records photocopied into here: Who’s the guy in the old photo, and why is he important? And the concealed weapon permit behind it, who’s that for? Maybe Jenny? (It’s been so long since I’ve actually seen this episode, so I don’t know if this shit was actually referenced in-show or if it’s just Cool Little Details.)
  * And now Ichabod’s rambling on about how “photographic memory” isn’t totally accurate about how much he remembers about the hidden tunnels under the town because it’s an understatement regarding all the other senses involved. Dude, you’re so fucking long-winded, and not in an endearing way like Ducky from _NCIS_.
  * All that infodumping about memory turned out to have an anticlimactic ending: “Blah blah blah, we ran into Serilda down there, we fought her (I’m leaving out the gruesome details), then we blew her up. But the tunnels didn’t collapse because of Awesome Freemason Architectural Awesomeness.”
  * These drawings of birbs are cute.
  * Oh, fun. Now I’m remembering Abbie’s Ex Who Won’t Let Go.
  * Ah, yes, the whole plausible deniability thing going on with the BS excuse that Ichabod’s a history professor from Oxford doing consulting stuff and nobody remembers him from history because He Isn’t Supposed To Be Important Enough.
  * Also, this bit where Ichabod’s bitching about high sales taxes and yet that’s one of the things that were a big selling point for the Revolution, and then Abbie’s just like, “Dude, you’re not _wrong_ , but now’s not the time for this…”
  * OK, note to self: Ichabod’s a huge fan of donut holes. This could be a way to bribe him if I was ever in this universe.
  * No, but with all these copies of the newspaper articles about how Abbie was gonna be a brilliant criminal profiler and go to the FBI Academy, I’m kinda sad about hearing on, like, Tumblr and shit that she kept getting the short end of the stick character development-and-plot-wise in the later seasons.
  * And here’s the first(?) mention of the demon in the woods that initially lead to the estrangement of Abbie and Jenny.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
